Who wants to live forever?
by secrethaste
Summary: She has sworn to protect her. Now she is commanded to destroy her. Will she take that life or her own? But who wants to live forever anyway? Eh changed the rating to T violence is quick and i decided to curb my foul mouth... ;-D
1. Its all decided for us

_**Yeah so this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. It might be a failure but whatever. I hope you like it. If you don't, I am sorry. It's a little OCC and it is AU so enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Its all Decided for us**

Setsuna walked out of English class, the day was finally over, and all she wanted to do was relax for a few hours. The last thing she needed was to be dawdling in the hallways for someone to spot her. Unfortunately for her, Negi Springfield was calling her name down the hall. Setsuna slowly turned to face the 10-year-old English teacher.

"Yeah Sensei?" Setsuna stood in ripped blue jeans and a white shirt. Chains were hanging off her belt and she wore an orange bandana on her upper arm.

"I see you have been falling behind on your studies. I think it would be best if you had an afterschool tutor to help you." He smiled brightly, but Setsuna just dismissed him.

"I have no interest in getting tutored sensei. I don't have the time anyways." She started to turn but Negi placed his hand on her arm.

"Sakurazaki, you have been here a year now and you are starting to run out of second chances. I was told if you don't go to tutoring you will be kicked out of school. This is your forth school and you have no options after this." Negi frowned slightly; he wanted all his students to succeed.

Setsuna was tempted to debate the tutoring. She had passing grades without any effort so she felt like the tutoring wasn't needed. But he was right. This school was the last place she could go to. And her parents insisted on her getting an education. They would probably disown her if she were kicked out of this school too.

"Fine, I'll do it? So who is my tutor?"

Negi turned and pointed down the hall "She will be your tutor." Setsuna followed his hand that pointed to her soon to be tutor. There stood a beautiful brunette, who wore an all too familiar smile.

"I would like another one please."

* * *

The room was barren accept for the "you will succeed" poster and a few tables and chairs. Setsuna was now alone in a room with her tutor that Negi refused to change.

"I am so glad I get to tutor you Secchan. It has been so long, but we are finally in the same school again." Konoe Konoka smiled brightly at Setsuna. She was glad to finally be able to talk with her old friend. A day hadn't gone by without Konoka wondering about her.

"Hm, save the pleasantries and lets just get this over with Ojou-sama." Setsuna plopped herself into a chair and pulled out her copy of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

"Mou, Secchan I haven't seen you in 10 years and you don't want to catch up?" Konoka sat down in the seat next to her old friend.

"No, I don't Ojou-sama. And I would prefer if you did not call me 'Secchan'." She ran a hand through her hair, making sure her side ponytail was still in place.

"Humph, well you can forget that, you will always be my Secchan! Just like I am your Kono-chan." She placed a friendly hand on Setsuna's and chuckled. A familiar heat stared to graze Setsuna's cheeks with the subtle contact, a feeling that she had long thought of as dead. It would have been easy for Setsuna to accept Konoka's offer of friendship, but Setsuna had chosen a life where a friendship with Konoka was impermissible.

Setsuna ripped her hand away and pushed herself up from the table. "I am not dealing with this right now! You don't know me anymore! Your 'Secchan' died 10 years ago" With that she stormed out the room, leaving Konoka in the shock of what transpired.

* * *

A few hours later Setsuna was walking the lonely streets of the warehouse district. Most women would be scared to walk alone, at night, but Setsuna was different. She embraced the night, embraced the solitude and darkness that night gave. The shadows gave her comfort as she walked to the old brick building on the corner. A burley man stood outside the entrance. He wore a black shirt and jeans with an orange bandana tied on his head to cover up his lack of hair. Music was pumping out of the building cutting the silence of the night.

"Oui, Ruujo. Koga sent for me." The man nodded to her.

"Sakarazaki-sama. Yes I was informed of your visit. Please Koga is waiting in his office."

He opened the door and bowed as Setsuna passed through. Only the early crowd was in the club now. The patrons usually consisted of gangster wannabes and girls only looking for a good time. The club would be crowded in a few hours, with just many more of its original patrons. She preferred to stay away from the club and it's ideals. She was much more of a freelance kind of person.

When she arrived at the back of the club the door leading to Koga's office was blocked. Setsuna smiled at the tall, dark skinned, brunette. She worn clothes very similar to Setsuna's and had ribbons of orange bandana braided into her hair.

"Mana, it is good to see you again. Sorry I missed our walk here, I had prior engagements." Setsuna shrugged causing Mana to smile.

"Well at least you didn't stand Koga up. Come on lets get this done." Mana opened the door and waited for Setsuna to cross the threshold first.

The room was extravagantly decorated. The desk, chairs, and shelves were a beautiful mahogany. The room was cluttered with books ranging anywhere from the classics to graphic novels. The room screamed money, and the man sitting on the other side of the desk was rolling in it.

Koga was a built man with long graying hair, and a sharp smile. His eyes were a sky blue but exposed the danger that lied beneath. Koga was, after all, leader of the Bird Demons, the most influential gang in Mahora. And Setsuna was his biggest prize.

"Setsuna, I am so pleased you could make it!" He smiled that wicked, untrustworthy smile as Mana moved to stand behind him. "Please, sit down." He gestured toward the chair in front of his desk.

She took the seat offered to her. "Koga-sempai, you wished to see me."

"Now, now Setsuna there is no need for such formalities. You have been with the Bird Demons for a year now, and you are very well respected. You may call me Koga now Setsuna." He folded his arms on the desktop and drummed his fingers.

"Yes – uh – Koga." She gave a half hearted smile.

"Very good. Well I called you in today to assign you to a new mission. It has come to my attention that the Mahora DA has decided to create a task force to wipe out organized crime. Now you can see how this would negatively affect my business, yes?" She nodded. "Good. So I have decided to put you on surveillance of the DA and get any information you can on what he plans to do with this task force and how he plans on stopping us. Sound like a plan?"

"Uh, Koga, isn't Konoe Eishun the DA?" Setsuna was stunned at this request. It must be very important to Koga to assign her to it.

"Ah, yes. Your family works for the Konoe family. You also live there so that is why you are perfect for this mission. They would never expect you."

"But, Senpai they don't trust me anymore, especially Eishun. Not after – " Setsuna bowed her head. It was useless arguing with him.

Mana spoke up, "Aren't you now receiving tutoring from the DA's daughter, Konoka?" Setsuna stared in shock. Mana must have been following her again. Koga shot Mana a silencing glare, he preferred his women to speak only if spoken to. He turned back towards Setsuna, giving her another chilling smile.

"I figure you can use the daughter to get to Eishun, eh?" Just the thought of it brought bile to her mouth. Feelings of horror were ripping through her body and the urge to say 'NO' was almost unbearable. But Setsuna sat in silence and slowly nodded.

"Good then all is settled. Oh, and I have this." He pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Setsuna. "I believe you can handle this tonight. You are dismissed." With that Setsuna got up from her chair bowed and quickly left the room and the club, running fast into the night.

"Do you believe she with do it Koga-kun?" Mana asked, wrapping her arms lovingly around Koga's neck.

"Ha, if she doesn't, she knows what will happen." Koga slowly took his gun out of his drawer. "The same that happened to you." Mana's eyes widened in shock as two bullets were shot directly into her stomach. She slumped down to the floor and let her life slip slowly away.

Koga picked up the phone. "Ruujo. I need you to clean up some trash in my office." He hung up quickly and stepped over the lifeless body with a wicked smile still plastered to his face.

* * *

_**Yeah so the title is based off the Queen song if you were wondering. The chapters will also be titled from lyrics of that song. I think that song kind of personifies this story you know? Rate and review. A new chapter will be up soon.**_


	2. Who waits forever anyway?

**Ah, I am finally back. So sorry for the delay I wanted this up last week. But I was lacking internet and I was procrastinating at the idea of a filler chapter. Then I sat down and wrote it. Thing is I already know how this story will turn out. I just need to get down and write it. I blame it on driving home from college and getting a new puppy. I also blame it on Halo withdrawal which I get that back tomorrow yay!**

**To all you Mana fans, i am sorry but she had to die. I love Mana too but i need Koga to be so evil he would just kill her without thinking :-D Don't worry Mana will not die in vain!**

**Please don't kill me?! ~ Haste**

* * *

Setsuna walked causally through the doors of Mahora High School. It was just another boring day in the prison called, school. She had decided to sleep in and miss her morning classes, which she believed were pointless anyway. Her thought was that school only clouded what life was really like, lonely and unforgiving.

Her watch read that it was 12:30 and time for gym class. After gym there were only two more classes to be bothered with: Lunch – which might as well be a class – and English. She rolled her eyes at the thought of English and her alleged need for tutoring.

She pushed through the heavy oak doors rammed right into the chest of a tall orange haired girl. Instantly recognizing her carelessness she quickly muttered apologies before meeting the blue and green gaze.

"Sakurazaki-san just who I wanted to see." Kagurazaka Asuna leaned against the wall blocking the path to the lockers. Setsuna was a few minutes early to class so she figured Asuna must have been in the class before hers.

"What can I help you with Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna nonchalantly shifted her backpack off her shoulders and set it on the floor.

"I hear Konoka is tutoring you in English. I am here to send a warning. If you hurt Konoka in anyway I will find you and make you suffer." Setsuna scoffed at this but Asuna continued, "I know you are a Bird Demon, a high ranking one at that, but I am not afraid of you. I am willing to take a risk to protect the one's I love." Asuna pushed her index finger hard into Setsuna's chest to punctuate her point.

Setsuna smiled, ten years ago it might have been Setsuna doing the same overprotective bullshit. "Be careful who you threaten, Kagurazaka Asuna." She pushed past her with a forceful warning. She watched Asuna head toward the door but right before she exited, Asuna gave one final warning glare to Setsuna before the door closed loudly behind her. "Bitch." Setsuna muttered as she headed toward her locker.

One problem Setsuna realized, while changing after gym class, was that Konoka shared the same final three classes with her.

She sighed "At least gym is done. Only two more classes to avoid her, then tutoring."

"Hehe, what are you muttering to yourself Secchan?" Konoka was standing at the last row of lockers, smiling up at Setsuna.

"I, uh," a blush crept to her cheeks, "why are you back here?" There were five rows of lockers, everyone used the other four and left Setsuna alone in the back, mostly out of fear. But Konoka seemed to be un-phased by the ominous reputation.

"I know, back here, is where your locker is. I thought it must have been lonely so I decided to move my locker back here with you." She found a locker on the opposite row and put her gym uniform inside and locked it.

"That isn't necessary, Ojou-sama." Setsuna pulled her heavy backpack off the ground and slung it haphazardly on her shoulder.

"Mou, but this way we get to spend more time with each other." She smiled and followed Setsuna to the exit.

"We spend time together in tutoring. I see no need to spend more time together." She glanced over at Konoka who was now sporting a frown. She knew she could get through this mission, but her old feelings for Konoka were starting to resurface. She didn't need these added complications. "We have tutoring three times a week for an hour each time. We will have time to talk then."

"Yay, that sounds great but I am still not changing my locker back." Her smile was back causing Setsuna to blush.

"I am leaving now." Setsuna stammered trying desperately to make the blush go away.

"But we have lunch now. I was hoping we could eat together." Konoka pulled out a brown bag lunch from her backpack.

"I am going out." Setsuna pointed to the glass doors the marked the exit to the parking lot.

"Oh you have a car? Then I will go with you. I always wanted to go out for lunch but none of my other friends have cars." She continued to babble for a few more seconds before Setsuna cut her off.

"No I don't have a car and no you can't come with me."

"Mou, Secchan then how will you get lunch." Setsuna pulled a black motorcycle helmet out of her bag, which had caused the majority of the weight.

"I have a cycle," Konoka opened her mouth in protest but Setsuna stopped her "for ONE." With that she hastily walked toward the exit nodding a goodbye to the security guard stationed there. Once outside the doors, Setsuna slowly turned to watch Konoka walk away with tears in her eyes.

Setsuna decided to for go English but arrived to her tutoring session on time.

"Secchan I thought you weren't coming!" Konoka jumped up from her seat with a huge grin on her face.

"Didn't feel like listening to a 10-year-old fail at teaching." Setsuna plopped down in the seat next to Konoka and pulled out Shakespeare again. "What did I miss, Ojou-sama?"

Konoka frowned, "Mou, you shouldn't be so hard on Negi-kun, Secchan. He is trying really hard." She pulled out her copy and opened to the second act.

They continued to study the text for the next half-hour without any interruptions. The room was quite due to the fact that the only other students getting tutored had already left. It made Setsuna wish Negi had been proposed the 30-minute tutoring instead of the hour. Every minute that went by almost felt like slow and painful torture. Not because of Konoka, but because this had to have been the 16th time she had to read this book for school. She was even forced to play Juliet in one of her many boarding schools production of the play. Setsuna leaned back in her chair ignoring Konoka's reading of the balcony scene.

"Isn't it romantic Secchan?" Konoka smiled at her causing Setsuna to bring the front legs of the chair harshly back to the ground.

"What? Oh, yeah I guess." She scratched the back of her head trying to act like she didn't just zone out for the past five minutes.

"Hm, I wonder if my Romeo is out there." She sighed. "What about you Secchan? What would your Romeo be like?"

Setsuna shrugged "I wouldn't know, I don't really care anyways. The likelihood that any "Romeo" exists for me is slim to none."

"Mou, Secchan aren't you interested in boys?" She leaned in slightly. "Or perhaps you are Romeo looking for your Juliet?" She smiled softly wiggling her eyebrows. Setsuna was taken aback. The blush that was tainting her cheeks was now the color of ripe strawberries. Realizing the Konoka was taking a stab at her sexuality she decided to fight back. She brought her hand to Konoka's face and pushed back a stray hair behind her ear.

"Maybe Juliet found me." A smile graced Setsuna's lips for the first time in years. She saw the fear in Konoka's eyes as she started to close the distance between them.

Both their hearts beat rapidly in anticipation. Setsuna had always know, she had always loved Konoka, even the distance of thousands of miles hadn't stopped the love she felt for her. But she had to hide them. A successful assassin could not love, but old habits die hard, and what was happening between her and Konoka right now seemed like fate was bring it back. However, Konoka was having trouble deciding what to do. She had loved Setsuna, but she couldn't figure out if it was platonic love or romantic love. She had always thought of Setsuna as her very good friend but this situation was changing that. Her was body screamed to give in, to see how far this would go. But her mind began to fear the repercussions. If this happened, what would they do next? Was she gay? What would society say? What would her father say? Her mind stifled the needs and caused her to push Setsuna away.

"Neh, Secchan, you are such a joker." The smile Setsuna wore was now replaced by a frown.

"Am I?" Setsuna said this more as a statement rather then a question causing Konoka to shift uncomfortably.

"Ah, I think we are done for today." Konoka rose quickly and grabbed her things from the table. "I will see you tomorrow." She bowed awkwardly and fled the room.

"Looks like I have same effect on you, Kono-chan?" With a smile on her face she packed her things and walked casually out the door.

* * *

**MUHAHAHA SEXUAL TENSION (Which I hate with a burning passion)!!! New chapter soon, I think, after I get my Halo fix. R&R pwease**


End file.
